dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tail's Tale
"The Tail's Tale"}} !?クリリンの |Rōmaji title = Masa ka Gokū!? Kuririn no Dai-Sakusen |Literal title = Can it be, Goku?! Kuririn's Great Strategy |Series = DB |Number = 96 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = Goku vs. Kuririn, Part 2 *Goku vs. Kuririn, Part 3 |Airdate = January 13, 1988 |English Airdate = December 23, 2002 |Previous = Goku vs. Krillin |Next = Final Match: Goku vs. Tien }} !?クリリンの |''Masa ka Gokū!? Kuririn no Dai-Sakusen''|lit. "Can it be, Goku?! Kuririn's Great Strategy"}} is the thirteenth episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the ninety-sixth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 13, 1988. Its original American airdate was December 23, 2002. Summary Goku and Krillin continue their fight. Goku runs toward Krillin, creating a Kamehameha wave as he goes. He jumps in the air and uses the wave to blast himself into Krillin. The announcer begins the count, but Krillin gets up, so they continue fighting with an intense back and forth of martial arts skill. Goku gets several powerful hits in on Krillin, who realizes he only has one chance to win. He fires a Kamehameha wave at Goku despite being told not to as it won't be strong enough. Sure enough Goku easily blocks it with a single hand. Suddenly, Krillin appears behind Goku and grabs his tail. Goku passes out and the announcer begins counting as Krillin begins to celebrate early. Before he reaches ten, Goku gets up and slams Krillin to the ground, saying that during the last three years, he worked with his tail until the weakness was gone. Krillin fools Goku and gets in a cheap shot, causing the two of them to launch into another furious bout. After Krillin hits him again, Goku appears to have vanished. Instead he is in fact uses a tremendous burst of speed to appear invisible to the naked eye. Goku closed in on Krillin and with eight strikes, knocks Krillin out of the ring to win the match. The audience believe the fight to have had a disappointing climax, thinking that Krillin simply fell out of the ring. Tien Shinhan however knows the truth and that ordinary people simply could not have followed what Goku did, praising his skill and looking forward to their match. Major Events *Goku defeats Krillin in the Semi-Final to proceed to the Tournament final against Tien Shinhan. Battles *Goku vs. Krillin Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Tail Differences from the Manga *Bulma, Launch, and Puar are not present for the match in the manga due to them being in the hospital with Yamcha. Only Oolong and Turtle remained behind to watch until the finals. **Oolong taunts Puar for being scared of the fight only to be whacked by Bulma for making a bad joke. *Shen getting frustrated/bored at the Turtle students' match, with him later into an argument with Bulma and the others, isn't in the manga. *The flashbacks to Goku's training during the past three years aren't in the manga. *Goku, in the manga, immediately uses his diversion in order to help ring out Krillin. In the anime, Krillin charges forward and is able to get a decent hit in on Goku, only to see it had no effect before Goku begins his distraction. *In the manga, the tournament's events and happenings all occur on the exact same day. The anime stretches out events so the tournament takes place over four days. **In the manga, the announcer asks Goku if he wants to take a break before the finals start, with Goku saying he doesn't care either way. Due to the above change, this scene isn't present in the anime. **Bulma, Launch, and Oolong congratulate the boys for their performances before they go to get dinner. Tien watches them leave while musing to himself that knows Goku's strength now. Trivia *A small King Ghidorah from the Godzilla series is seen in the crowd. *The line about spectator distracting the announcer by saying "Nice hair!" was only in the English dub. *In the Funimation dub, Goku's laugh after he reveals he fooled Krillin is similar in vein to Woody Woodpecker's. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 96 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 96 (BD) pt-br:A surpresa de Goku e o plano de Kuririn fr:Dragon Ball épisode 096 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball